


The Call

by deansdirtywhore



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Battle of Five Armies, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Injured Kili, Inspired by Music, Kili loses a leg, Supportive Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/pseuds/deansdirtywhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle of Five Armies was over, The line of Durin survived, and now they were headed for home. They were going to bring all their families back to Erebor to help in the rebuilding. But Kili is worried. He survived the battle but he lost his leg. What will happen when they get home and everyone sees? How will his mother take the news? How will the girl he loves take it? Will she ever be able to accept him this way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "The Call" by Regina Spektor. If you haven't heard it, I recommend you give it a listen.

The Battle of Five Armies was over. The Goblins had been defeated and the Dwarves, Men and Elves had come to an agreement. One fourteenth share of the treasure was given up to Bard for the aid of his town, as Bilbo had requested, and The Arkenstone was restored to Thorin who proudly kept the jewel as an heirloom of his kingdom til the end of his days.

Thranduil had been given a share of the treasure also, if only for the help of his people in defeating the Goblins. Dain, Thorin's cousin, and his company had been put in charge of restoring the Mountain and tearing down the barricades that had been built during the siege, so they could begin to restore the Mountain back to its former glory.

Thorin, Bilbo, Gandalf, and all the rest of the company were going back to the home the Dwarves had left when they embarked on their journey. They were going to bring all their families back to Erebor to help in the rebuilding and then, for any who would stay, to live there with Thorin as King under the Mountain.

After nearly losing his nephews, and the loss of Kili's right leg, Thorin had learned much about family and what it truly meant to him. He hadn't realized just how dear his family was to him until he had almost lost them; and he would be a better king for it. But now they were headed for home; back to Thorin's sister, and Fili and Kili's mother, Dis, and all the rest of the company's families. And they were all aching for the reunion.

  
xXx

  
"I can't wait to see mother...but I'm afraid of what she will think..." Kili thought aloud

"I know. It will be a shock to her at first, and it will be hard for her too, but the only thing that will matter to her is that her son is alive." Fili assured his brother

"Both her sons." Kili said, forcing a smile, but Fili knew that look too well.

"What's wrong? Something else is troubling you."

"Ella." he said sullenly

"Ella?" Fili asked

"I never told her. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember, and even though I know I didn't show it, I knew there was a chance I might not have come back. So I never told her that...I love her." Kili's face began to form a smile, which quickly faded as he began to speak again.

"But now I'm afraid it's too late. We've been gone for so long, what if she's found someone else? And what if she hasn't? What if she's still waiting for me? What is she going to think when she sees me like this?"

"Kili, don't be absurd!" his brother said, "She loves you! She won't care about your leg, only that you're alive and safe and home where she can be with you."

"How can you know that for certain?" Kili asked, doubtfully

"Because she told me. Before we left, she made me promise not to let anything happen to you. She was afraid she'd missed her chance to tell you how she felt. She swore that when we came back, she would tell you."

"Tell me what?" Kili questioned

"She loves you, little brother. She's loved you as long as you have loved her, only you've both been too afraid to say it."

Kili's eyes widened with new hope. Something he hadn't felt for a long while now.

  
xXx

  
The breeze was blowing cool and gentle up on the hills where Dis lived in her quiet, empty house; and Ella was outside hanging the wash out to dry. She spent allot of time there, helping Dis since the men left. Ella didn't have a family of her own; she was an only child, and her parents had died when she was still very young so she really wasn't needed anywhere else. She had always spent a good deal of time there, playing with Fili and Kili as children. And since her sons had left with her brother, Dis was only too happy for the company. Ella was a great comfort to her during that time.

Those past few weeks, however, Ella had been feeling unusually restless and uneasy. She spent much of her free time (when she had finished helping Dis about the house) outside looking out over the distance, watching for something that she wasn't quite sure of. Today had been the worst yet in terms of restlessness; she had hardly been able to sit still for more than ten minutes at a time. She had always been a rather energetic dwarf girl but this was different. Something was happening and she could feel it; it made her crazy not knowing what.

Ella was outside pacing, unable to sit down for the past hour. She felt as if she was waiting for something, only she didn't know what. The only time she had ever felt so helpless was when the men had first set out on their journey and she was left to try and console Dis who, ever since the death of her husband, had taken separations quite badly.

But suddenly, Ella's attention was drawn by something in the distance. Some small, vague movement, blurred by the bright afternoon sun. She squinted, blocking the sun with one hand, and that's when she saw it. A party of dwarves, only about a mile off, coming up over the hills, heading towards the house.

Ella squinted her eyes again, trying to make out the figures. She could barely see in the bright sunlight that day but she was starting to make out small details of the figures in the distance. A large blue coat, trimmed with lots of fur. She knew that coat; she'd seen it many times as a child. It was Thorin! They were back!

Ella began running toward the company of dwarves before it occurred to her to tell Dis. Running back to the house, she shouted

"They're back! DIS! THEY'RE BACK!!"

The door swung open hard as Dis ran out of the house to Ella's side. She looked at the girl, startled and confused, but then followed her gaze across the fields. There they were. Tears began to well up before she realized that Ella was already running to meet them, and she began hurrying after her.

They were now close enough that Ella could count the number of travelers. There were thirteen, but one was the wizard and the other, well, Ella wasn't sure what he was. There were two missing. She scanned over each of their faces and she stopped dead in her tracks as she realized.

Where were Fili and Kili??

She stopped only a few feet off from Thorin who had began running ahead when he saw his sister come from the house. He stopped in front of Ella, who looked into his eyes utterly terrified. A soft smile swept across his face as he placed a hand on her shoulder and turned to look back toward the company. Ella followed his gaze and saw two young dwarves trailing along behind, just coming over the ridge of the hill. A sigh of relief escaped her before she noticed Kili, with only one leg, leaning on Fili. Her expression of relief turned suddenly to horror as her heart sunk in her chest.

Thorin's soft smile disappeared as he took Ella's hands in his.

"He's going to need you now more than ever..." he encouraged her.

The most sincere expression of love swept across her face as a single tear trailed down her cheek. She glanced at Kili, and back at Thorin who gave her a smile of approval. She smiled and ran to Kili. Thorin walked on to hug his sister and break the news to her that her son had been badly injured. He though it best to tell her before she saw it for herself.

Ella ran as fast as she ever had, stopping a few feet off from Fili and Kili. Kili stood leaning on his brother's shoulder, with a crutch under each arm, wondering how Ella would respond. But she only stood there, gazing deep into his eyes. The silence was broken suddenly by Ella, unable to choke back her tears any longer. She wrapped her arms around his neck as quickly as she dared, not to knock him over. Dropping one of the crutches, Kili wrapped one arm tightly around her waist, pulling her closer, burying his face in her neck. With tears streaming down both their faces, Kili pulled away suddenly and looked into her eyes.

"Fili said that you swore to tell me something when I came back..." Kili said with the beginnings of a smile,

"Kili, I--" Kili kissed Ella passionately, cutting her off in the middle of her sentence.

Fili smiled wide.

"I hate to break up this beautiful moment, but we should head up to the house."

Kili pulled away, separating his lips from Ella's, much to her disappointment. They looked up toward the house and saw Thorin, their mother, and all the others looking back at them, smiling wide and cheering.

Ella snuck under Kili's arm for him to lean on, motioning for Fili to go on ahead to see his mother. He had all but carried his brother all the way from Erebor, taking care of his little brother just as he had always done. Placing a hand on Kili's shoulder, Fili looked at his brother who returned his glance with a soft, reassuring smile as if telling him

_"It's okay, brother, you can let me go now. We're home."_

Fili smiled, so proud of his baby brother. He kissed Ella's cheek as if entrusting her with Kili's care and then turned to go hug his mother.  
Kili and Ella made their way slowly toward the house, reaching Dis and Thorin a few moments later. Dis smiled at the two of them and then hugged Kili tight. She had been horrified and worried when Thorin first told her of Kili's injury, but now, seeing the two of them together, she knew he would be alright. Dis and Thorin had known long ago of Kili's and Ella's feelings for each other; probably before they knew it themselves. They were just waiting for the two to realize it. But none of that mattered now. They were all home now. Safe, together, and with a bright new future ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hobbit fic so any feedback would be most appreciated! As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
